Fox brothers
by kyuubinamikaze
Summary: Naruto met a special friend when his a kid. how does this 'special' friend of his knows about Kyuubi? What will happen if Naruto was trained by a follower of the nine-tails? Kyuu/Naru/ooc. Yaoi & normal pairs. ManyNaru Harem, pedophile and humor
1. prologue

**Prologue**

It was a splendid night under the moonlight beam. The village

hidden in the leaves were celebrating the fourth anniversary of the

defeat of Kyuubi no Youko and mourn the death of yondaime Hokage.

While all the villagers were enjoying the festival, a little boy by

the age of four was hiding in his closet as he holds back his tears.

Outside, he heard many noises. He heard the sound of glasses and

windows broke, torn fabrics of his clothes and bed sheets and voices of

stranger. Many strangers.

"Where the hell is that brat?!" a man shouted.

"Maybe he ran off," answered another voice.

"At this time of the year? I doubt it! Hey! Somebody check the closet!"

At this, the boy stiffened. '_They're gonna hurt me again!' _"Ojii-

san…where are you?" whispered the boy as tears started to

overflow his bright azure eyes. Suddenly, the closet door opened.

"Gotcha!". In a split second, the boy dashed out of the closet, dodged

all the scary-looking men and makes his way out of his apartment. He

intended to meet his Ojii-san at the Hokage Tower but after he

accidentally bumped an elder lady, she screamed and hit him with her

bag even after he apologizes repeatedly. In a moment, a mob started

to chase him.

The boy ran as fast as his little legs could bring him away from

the village. He didn't realize that he had entered the forest until he

stumbled and fell flat on his face. The boy stayed there as he cried.

"Why does everyone hate me? Why are they chasing me?" the small

child whispered. "Did I do something bad? If I did, I'm really, really

sorry!!" cried the boy. His elbows and knees had several cuts and

bruises while his face had some scratches from the impact of the fall.

"You didn't do anything wrong! Those idiots only see you as my

master, that's why they chased you!" The boy startled. '_Master?'_

"Who's there? Do you know why everyone hates me?" the boy asked

searching for the owner of the voice. "Actually, they didn't hate you.

They hated what's in you." The voice explained.

Suddenly, something brushed his leg. The boy immediately

jumped. "Hey! Don't be scared okay?" The boy then looked at what

just brushed his leg. There stood a small white with red-tipped

coloured tail fox…hold on… a _FOX_?? "You SPOKE??" shouted the

golden haired boy. "What? Fox aren't supposed to talk?" the fox said.

"Animals aren't supposed to talk!!" yelled the flustered boy.

"Sheesh! What have those idiots's taught you?" the fox sighed.

"Listen! My master was sealed inside you. That's why you can hear

and talk with animals, okaaay?" The boy nodded. Then a question

popped inside his head. "Hey, who is your master?" the curious boy

asked. The fox looked at him liked it's the most stupidest thing in the

world. "What? No one told you?" asked the surprised fox. The boy just

shrugged. "No wonder you looked confuse. Look, if I told you, Could

you please stay calm?" the fox seem like… begging? The boy

immediately nodded.

"Okay, my master…that was sealed inside of you is…Kyuubi no Youko."

The boy just stared at the fox. Suddenly, tears started to form in his eyes.

"WAHHH!! Hold on!! You promised to stay calm!! OH, COME ON!! I'm not good at cheering humans up!!" yelled the panicked fox.

He stopped when he heard a laugh. The boy was laughing! The once panicked fox just gaped at the scene in front of him.

"What's so funny?" asked the totally confused fox. "Nothing… haha… I'm just… happy!" the boy said between laughter. The fox just

stared at him in disbelieve. The tan skin boy smiled. He walked towards the fox and picked him up.

"Arigatou. Now I know that people doesn't hate me, its only a misunderstanding" said the cheerful boy.

The fox rested in his arms. "When the time is right, I'll bring you to

Kyuubi-sama, ok?" The child stared at him blankly. "You're…staying with me?" he asked.

"Well, someone gotta keep an eye on you. Next thing you know,

you'll run all the way to Suna." The fox said sarcastically with a smiled.

"Suna?" The confused boy cocked his head to the side. "Nevermind…"_Looks like I gotta train him too. _

"My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" Naruto asked with a smiled.

"Kouhei."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kouhei the fox?**

"Tadaima!" said a blonde boy aged 13. "Okairi, Naru." Reply a grown man around the age twenty who's seating on a couch. "Kouhei, what are you doing?" Naruto leaned right over Kouhei's shoulder to see what that look like a scroll. It was awkward at first, but he got use to Kouhei's human form after the first heart attack he got when he was six.

_Flashback_

"_Kou… can I please rest? We've been studying like, forever!" a six year old Naruto complained behind mountains of books concerning seals, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, history, kendo and the list go on and on._

"_Actually Naru, it's only been… four hours." Kouhei replied as he picks some scrolls from the Hokage's library with his tail._

'_He's killing me!!' "Are you sure Ojii-san let us use his library?" _

"_Why else would he leave you here?" Kouhei said blankly as he picks MORE books. He didn't notice Naruto's face fall._

"_He promised that he will play with me…" Naruto said sadly._

_Kouhei eyed Naruto. He might have taught the boy everything and anything and the boy absorbs it all like a sponge, but he's still a six year old kid that wanted a playmate._

"_Fine… We'll stop for now, okay?" Kouhei sigh with defeat. _

_Naruto immediately lighten up. "Yay!! Arigatou Kouhei!!" Naruto shouted happily. _

"_Naru… how are you gonna meet Kyuubi-sama if you don't pay attention to your studies? You do remember that was the first reason why I'm here right?" Kouhei said sternly._

_Naruto looked at Kouhei before he whispered softly. "Can't I just be a kid like everyone else?". Too bad Kouhei heard it._

_Sigh. " Naru…" A bright light bathed the dull library. Naruto took a few step back thinking of his only friend safety._

"_Kou!!" Naruto shouted anxiously for his friend._

_Finally, the light faded away and the place that Kouhei once stand on all four was now occupied by a grown man age around mid twenty. _

_Naruto just stare at the person who was standing in front of him. He eyed the suspicious man from head to feet. The grown man had tan skin and short white snowy hair. The man's hair bangs was long and almost cover his golden eyes with slit as pupils. He was wearing a black loose shirt and a baggy black jean which seems too big for his size but still look good in it. For some odd reason… he feels like he knows him._

"_Erm…Naru. I'm still new with human's sense of fashion so, I think I can still play with you in… _these_" The man said with the voice that he knew too well._

"_KOUHEI??" Naruto shouted in disbelieve._

"_Nani, Naru? Don't shout like that so sudde- NARU, WHAT'S WRONG??" Kouhei shouted suddenly after Naruto just fainted on the spot._

I knew I should have used the tunic! _" OH, COME ON NARU!! I KNOW I LOOK BAD BUT THIS IS JUST INSULTING!!" Kouhei shouted as he tried to gently, ok, harshly shake the poor boy back to his senses._

_End Flashback_

Naruto could still feel his head throbbing from Kouhei's death wake-up call. "Nothing Naru." Kouhei's voice snapped Naruto backed to the present. At the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Kouhei was trying to hide the scroll he was reading a moment ago.

"So, how's school?" Kouhei quickly change the subject.

"The usual. Tomorrow we're having the exam." Naruto said as he pours two glasses of orange juice and brought it to the couch.

"Oh really? If I'm not mistaken, about two hours ago I can see the first and the fourth statue grew a beard and a moustache" Kouhei grinned widely.

Naruto brighten. "You saw it?!" he asked/yelled.

"Yup! I never knew you were an artist, Naru-chan!" Kouhei praised him as he drank the orange juice. "Kyuubi's the one who gave me the id-" before Naruto could finish his sentences, Kouhei spit his drink straight at his face.

"KOUHEI!! That's so gross!" Naruto quickly ran and grabbed two towels. He tossed one to Kouhei. "Gomen, gomen, Naru!" Kouhei apologize as he clean the remain juice around his mouth.

"Kyuubi only gave me the idea to messed with the monument! I only replaced the 'explosion tag' idea with paint! Sheesh, now I got to take a bath!" yelled Naruto as he makes his way to the bathroom.

_Explosion tags? _Kouhei thought as he imagined of the aftermath. _Kyuubi-sama have some explaining to do later._

_**The Next Day…**_

"umm… Kou?" Naruto called for his white haired friend. "What?" Kouhei answered while he prepared breakfast. "You think… I can finally show what I can actually do?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Kouhei glanced at Naruto from his shoulder. Naruto sat at the table looking uncertain. Kouhei smiled. "If Kyuubi-sama said so, of course." Kouhei flipped the omelet he cooked.

Naruto smiled brightly.

_Can I please, Kyuubi? _Naruto pleaded in his mind.

_**Give me 50 reasons why I shouldn't let you… **_Kyuubi said.

"Yatta!! He let me!!" Naruto yelled on top of his lungs while jumping around the living room.

"Whoa, calm down Naru. Eat your breakfast first ok?" Kouhei said as he poured two glass of milk. "Hait!" Naruto answered and immediately devoured his omelet.

"By the way Naru. Any reason why you decided to ditch the jumpsuit?" Kouhei asked as he stared at the blonde's new wardrobe. The boy is now wearing a black shirt with a red and black jacket which seem bigger than his small slender body. He wore a brown khaki pants with belts encircle his waist. He even straightens his hair which falls down covering his eyes like Kouhei's. You get the picture right?

"Kyuubi said this morning I need to… 'drop' it." _**HELL YEAH!! THAT UCHIHA'S BRAT'S SMIRK WILL DEFINETLY FALL DEEP TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!! MWUAHAHAHA!! **__That's your purpose?_

Bright white light shined behind Naruto. He turned around and saw Kouhei in his fox form.

"With Kyuubi-sama like that, its safer if I follow you, Naru." Kouhei said as he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. _Kyuubi-sama, does this 'Uchiha brat' really that bad? _Kouhei asked the nine-tailed. _**You have no idea, Kou. When you meet him, I'm sure you're gonna sink you're teeth in his flesh and tear him INSIDE OUT!! **_Kouhei raised his eyebrow. _I'll do even worse than that if it concern Naru-chan! _He thought as Naruto makes his way to the academy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Let's pass the exam!!

"Okay, everybody take your seat. NOW!!" ordered a tan-skinned instructor with a scar across the bridge of his nose. All the students scrambled back to their seats. "Right, I'm starting the exa-"

"Hei! Sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cutted as he make his grand entrance from the window.

"NARUTO!! Don't you know its rude to- What happened to you?!" Iruka asked/yelled as soon as he saw Naruto's new looked.

"Iruka-sensei, don't you know its rude to shout?" Naruto said mimicking Iruka in his teacher mode and wave his hand infront of him. He then makes his way to his seat beside the _Uchiha brat_. Kouhei sitting firm on his shoulder.

**Kou, see the idiot beside kit? **Kyuubi suddenly asked Kouhei. _Yeah, what's his damage? More like a ghost than a human. _Kouhei answered. **Ooo, that's a simple question. His damage is that HE IS A SERIOUS, MAJOR PAIN IN THE ASS!! **Kyuubi shouted. Naruto immediately winced. **Gomen kit…** _Come on Kyuubi-sama, he only looked like a ghost. Doesn't mean he act like one. _Kouhei declared. **Watch and see, Kou…**

"Oi dobe." The oh-so-famous-Uchiha-prodigy started. "Never knew you like stuff animal." He said sarcastically. _Strike 1_. "Don't 'cha know foxes are stupid?" a canine like boy DARE to speak. _Strike 2_. "Hei, Naruto-baka. You look more like an idiot wearing something like _that_, right Sasuke-kun?" a HUuuge forehead alien back up the Uchiha bastard. The others laughed at her remarks. The bastard and the pink alien smirk in triumph. _Strike 3. Oh, boy…_

_I take everything back _Kouhei said as he started to growl loudly. He then bared his sharp fang and claws. Everyone in the room turn dead silent. _They're going to pay oh-so dearly for messing with us_ Kouhei thought darkly before something or someone started to pet him. "Kou, can you please keep your claws? You're hurting my shoulders" Naruto said calmly holding the pain in his voice.

Kouhei looked at his paws. Sure enough, his claws sunk into Naruto's skin. He meeped and quickly jumped onto the table. Head hung low. "Gomen, Naru," Kouhei thought. '_It's okay…'_

"Naruto…" both of them turned and face Iruka. "…where did you get the foxes from? It's a forest animal and kids aren't allowed in the forest unsupervised. Wild animals can't be taken into the village." he exclaimed.

Naruto suddenly pouted. I mean really! He pouted along with the puppy-dog-eyed no jutsu. " But Iruka-sensei…" Naruto picked Kouhei up and showed to Iruka. "…he's soooo cute!!". '_Kouhei! Do the googly eyes. ASAP!!' _"You owe me Naru".

"Naruto, just because its cute doesn't me-" Iruka stopped halfway of his speech. He stared at the teary golden eyes plus the teary sapphire eyes that looked as if gelens of water are about to explode in any milliseconds.

_'Too cute! Want… to… hug… NO! Must… resist… the… puppy dog eyes!!' _Iruka chanted the mantra again and again in his head. Naruto on the other hand, had thought many ways to make Iruka head over heels for the fox but Kouhei kept refusing all of his 'brilliant' idea.

_'Fine Kouhei! Plan M! Mewl!' _" WTF?! You want me to WHAT!!" Kouhei can't believe his ears! Did Naru-chan just told him to … MEWL?! He rather joined the two weird (ok, FREAKY!) green unknown beings that ran around Konoha everyday rather than this! And he swear someone was screaming 'youth' somewhere…

_'Come on… mewl like you never mewl before…' _Naruto begged to Kouhei. "I **never** mewl before!!" Kouhei answer defendingly. Where is Kyuubi-sama when he needed him?

Kyuubi was taking his time enjoying Naruto and Kouhei's little… debate. "**Aah… have I ever tell any…beings, how relaxing it is becoming the youkai emperor? Oh, right, every being I've said that to died! Oh well…**" Kyuubi **purposely** make things worst. _Soooo not helping here!!_ Kouhei shouted hoping that Kyuubi-sama would do something like… I don't know… destroy the school perhaps?! That'll be easier. Naru-chan won't worry about exams anymore, Kyuubi would have his revenge and he wouldn't have to mewl! See? Everyone wins! Kyuubi-sama!!

While Kouhei was busy hoping for his master's help, Kyuubi busy boasting how great he is (_coughcoughwascough)_, Iruka chanting the mantra inside his head away and the whole class stared at the two plus a _reeealy_ flustered looking fox, a sinister smile plastered itself on Naruto's face that could even defeat a certain snake sannin.

_Sighed…_ "That's ok Iruka-sensei. I guess I shouldn't have picked him up near the forest. Now, I got to return him back and stuff myself full of ramen to release all of my feelings of loneliness…" Naruto said dramatically as he sensed a particular pair of ears perked up. "Did I mention I'll eat as how much my 'Gama-chan' content?" Naruto purposely raised his voice. At this, everyone in the classroom, especially Kouhei, sweatdropped. A lot. _'Gama-chan??' _Most population of students were thinking the exact same thing except for Kouhei who seem like he had just sign his death will.

"**KOUHEI! MEWL NOW!! THAT'S AN ORDER FROM I, KYUUBI NO YOUKO!! MEWL NOW OR ELSE I'LL CASTRATE YOU, PULL YOUR INTESTINE OUT AND FEED YOUR KIDNEYS TO THE WOLF CLANS!!"**

The great-oh-so-mighty-Kyuubi had bellowed. Too bad he got a huge dislike for ramen.

"Mewl…" Naruto's eyes went wide as a dinner plate. Did…did Kou **actually**… mewl? Yup, Kouhei with blank eyes and pale face, just mewl. Then, came a 'thump'. Iruka fainted out of lost of lots and lots of amount of blood. "Mewl…" Kouhei goes again. This time, several 'thumps' was heard. "Umm… Kou… you can stop now…", Naruto said concern as he gently shook Kouhei. Nothing. He still got the blank eyes and pale face. "I think he's traumatized", Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto just gently hold Kouhei slowly rocking him side to side. '_Kyuubi! After this exams over, I'm gonna eat 10 bowls of ramen as punishment!! Look at him! He's trembling!!' _Naruto mentally scold Kyuubi as the mighty demon just howled a … how does it sounds like… a little bit like… "**NOOO!! CURSE YOU RAMEN!!"**

5 minutes later, Iruka woke up with some other chuunins cleaning up the blood stained on the floor. Others treated the students who had just experienced love first sight...urm...hear… A light blue coloured hair teacher was helping Iruka to stand up from the chair he was resting. "Ok, Naruto… you can keep it. As a bonus…" Iruka looked sharply at Naruto who was focusing to calm Kouhei down. "…you get to go first", continued the light blue haired chuunin. "Yes, Mizuki-sensei", Naruto said as he obediently follow Iruka and Mizuki into the test room.

Naruto carefully put Kouhei down on the floor beside him. He stroke him lightly. "Ok, Naruto. Your first test", Iruka started. "Henge". Naruto did as he told. A perfect 'Iruka' henge standing in front of the two shock chuunins. Mizuki lean in to Iruka. "_I thought for sure he's gonna do the Oiroke no jutsu", _he whispered. _"Me too… me too…", _Iruka whispered back repeatedly_._

Naruto, who unsurprisingly heard it, frown. '_What's the use if you guys know I was gonna use it… baka-sensei…' _**HAHAHA!! Nice joke kit!! **Kyuubi suddenly laughed unnaturally.'_Not gonna work Kyuubi, I _**WILL**_ eat 10 bowls of ramen after this'. _And the fox emperor effectively shuts up.

"Next, Naruto-kun… bunshin", Mizuki said and Naruto create multiple ' kage bunshin' rather than ' bunshin'. Mizuki, who obviously, realize this ask him why and HOW he manage to do that jutsu. Naruto told him he can't tell anything about his training and the jutsu. He then remembered when Kouhei taught him 2 hours for the freaking 'bunshin' when he was seven. He finally gave up and taught him 'kage bunshin' instead. He created 10 on his first try.

Iruka and Mizuki whispered to each other before they nodded in agreement. Iruka turn to Naruto and give him a big smile. " Congratulations Naruto!" Iruka gave him a forehead protector. "You pass". Naruto went forward and received the hitai-ate. "Yes, congratulation Naruto", Mizuki smile. Naruto smiled back at him. He then froze when he saw something in Mizuki's eyes. "What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka snapped him back to reality. "Nothing, I just wanna say thank you", Naruto said masking his anxiety. Suddenly, Kouhei brushed his leg.

"Kou, you woke up!!" Naruto shouted joyfully. Kouhei just nodded. Naruto quickly pick him up and exit the room. "What's wrong?" Kouhei ask. He looked at Naruto's flustered face. **He saw something in that 'Mizuki' guy, **Kyuubi told him. Kouhei rose his eyebrow. "Naru, you know you're good at telling someone's emotions and feelings", Kouhei praised Naruto. Inside, he's itching to know what he saw. '_Sometimes…'_ Naruto went to his seat beside the pink alien since 'it' had took his previous place. '_..I really wishes I can't, Kou'. _Naruto said with his head on the table in a sleepy way. He kept his hitai-ate inside his jacket. "Naru, what did you sa-", Kouhei stopped halfway when Naruto only mumbled one word before he drift into a peaceful sleep. Kouhei was stunned for a moment but then rest himself beside Naruto's head. His mind was still ringing of what his little adopt brother said. "_Hatred…_"


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

Hey, I'm still new here. sorry for never done an authors note before. Thanx for the review to those who did review. If you guys a little bit or really confuse about the story you can ask if you want. The pairings for this story... haven't decide yet. you guys can send me some pairings that you want in this story and I'll try to make it come true. Normal pairings or yaoi pairings only. Please no yuri or narusaku, I hate her...

Diaclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I own Kouhei, kay?

'_thought/naruto's thought'_

**'kyuubi's thought'**

'kouhei's thought'

If there's a long line means scene change. If there's something other than that means I skip a scene. Please read and review. It means a lot. If not i'm stopping the story. I'm serious...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Revealed the not-so-secret-anymore secret!!

A blond boy is sitting on a swing a few meters from the ninja academy. He was quietly watching his classmates celebrate their achievement with their families. Naruto sighed. '_Why does when kids achieve something, parents always overdo the celebration? Its only the beginning…' _

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Kouhei suddenly jumped onto Naruto's lap startling the blond boy. "Kou, how many times have I told you to stop popping out of nowhere?" Kouhei furrowed his eyebrows as in deep in thought. He then smiled brightly at Naruto. "Exactly 2368 times and still going!" Kouhei laughed and snuggled on Naruto's lap. Naruto chuckled and proceed on petting the uber cute fox.

"Wow… You had such a cute pet Naruto-kun." A voice came from behind Naruto. Naruto turned and face the owner of the voice. "Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said addressing the chuunin. Mizuki tried to pet Kouhei but he retreat his hand when the fox growl _really_ loudly. "You dare to even _think _to touch me and I'll shred you to pieces asshole!!" **'**_Gasp!_**Kou! Language!!'** Kyuubi dramatically said like a sissy high school girl. (**Sissy…? **Kyuubi glared at the author. _Save me!!_) _'Kyuubi… I'm 14!!' _"Naruto-kun, do you want to be stronger?" **That** had gotten Naruto's, Kouhei's and Kyuubi's attention. "W...Wha?" Naruto stammered as his mind was screaming _'WHATTHEFUCK?! IF YOU THINK I'M ACTUALLY AN IDIOT TO FALL FOR THAT, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!!' _**'SCREW HIS HEAD!! TEAR HIS BEATING, LIVING HEART OUT OF HIS BODY!!' **Kyuubi was undeniably pissed off. _**How dare he think kit is weak!! HIS KIT!! I'm gonna **__censoredcensoredcensored__**!! **_

'Naru-chan, Kyuubi-sama, with all due respect, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!! Kouhei managed to settle the two's mental swearing. "So, what do you think? You wanna do it?" Mizuki suddenly spoke. "Huh?" Naruto confused as he didn't pay attention to what Mizuki was saying. "Say yes Naru!" Kouhei hissed at Naruto. "Uh…H…Hait, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto saluted and jumped off god knows where with Kouhei on his shoulder. He missed the sadistic smirk on Mizuki's face.

* * *

Sarutobi, the proud Sandaime hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, had just finished giving out his speech at the ninja academy graduation ceremony. He is now reading his precious book; the _sorta_famous Icha Icha Paradies. 'Ha… peace at last…' and he started to flip the next page when suddenly…

"**HOKAGE-SAMA!!"**

_Sigh…_ Sarutobi reluctantly kept his precious book inside his drawer. "Okay, now who's the one who wishes for eternal peace and quiet?" He whispered softly but the black clouds swirling on his head was clear as the daylight.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!! Terrible news!!" As if on schedule, a vic… I mean an innocent jounin burst into the hokage's office. "**What?...**" Shadows covered the aged man eyes that if you squinted, you can see the evilness behind the ever-so-calm hokage. The now terrified jounin almost urines in his pants at the sight of a seriously pissed off hokage. "Er…I um… I recie… well…" the jounin started. "Spit. It. Out." Now, the dark aura surround the old man had increase. Ten times. Worse. "Uhhh I've… I've receivedareportstatingUzumakiNarutohadstoletheforbiddenscroll,PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!" he saluted then cry his eyes out.

"**WHAAAAAATT!!" **a HUGE gust of wind blew the door (and the jounin) out of the office. All the shinobi in the building saw an unknown object tumbled out of the office. It rolled down the stairs, and roll and roll and, you guess it, roll until it hit the wall. Three floors below the office.

After 10 minutes to get the unconscious jounin back to the office, 10 more minutes to calm a panicked hokage and half an hour trying to wake the jounin up, he finally state the full report. '_Finally… this guy slept like a dead man…' _Sarutobi thought as he listened to the report. "Sir, It seems like he had use an unknown jutsu to knockout several jounins who was guarding the scroll. The medic nins confirmed they had lost too much blood from a case of… nosebleed, sir," the jounin reported.

'_That must be the Sexy no jutsu Naruto created…'_ Sarutobi thought as he rubbed his temple.

"Urm… hokage-sama, why are you drooling?" the confused jounin stared as liquid started to collected on the table. "Huh? What?" the hokage looked at his wet robe and table. '_Oh shit!!' _"It's not a drool and go get all chuunins and jounins available NOW!!" he shouted and the jounin left the building in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Inside the forest, Naruto and Kouhei jumped from tree branch to another with a big scroll under one arm.

'**WooHoo!! Kit!! Lets steal stuff again!!'**

'_Kyuubi-sama this isn't really stealing'_

'**Who cares? Do that jutsu again kit!'**

"Ero youko…"Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto landed on a clear area and put the scroll down. "So, Mizuki-sensei said to steal the scroll and use it to learn the jutsu inside? Clearly he wanted the scroll for himself." Naruto said as he opened the scroll. "Hey! I've learned EVERYTHING in here!!" Naruto said frustrated by the result of his hard work to get the forbidden scroll. "Just read it Naru. Who knows, you might found a really handy jutsu," Kouhei said.

Naruto read the scroll until he saw one jutsu. _Shiki Fujin_. '**Kit, that's the one.**' _'Huh? What's the one?' _Naruto asked when Kyuubi suddenly interrupted.'**That's the seal yondaime-teme use! Shiki Fujin!**' Naruto's eyes widen. So, this was the seal that was use on him. He started to read the complex seal and the explanations.

Meanwhile, Kouhei jumped on a tree and keep watch. 'There's still an hour and half before Mizuki comes. Just in case.' Kouhei's eyes started to glow and his ears went up. He scans around five kilometers of his and Naruto's perimeter and listens to any suspicious sounds. 'I better keep watch…'

* * *

--Hokage's Office--

"Hokage-sama I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this!!" Iruka tried to convince the frustrated old man. The council and several jounins and chuunins don't like the thought of the _demon _with the scroll for more than a second let alone an hour.

"The only logical explanation, Umino, is that the demon is losing control. Sarutobi, forget of the fourth wish. We must kill the demon child! Inside the scroll is the fourth sealing jutsu. Do you realize the consequences?" one of the walking skeletons, I mean the elders, Utatane Koharu, spoke. "Sarutobi, think about the villagers' safety. Do you wish to go against our teachers' will for that monster?" Mitokado Homura said confidently. The chuunins and jounins all cheer to show their support and agreement.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!!"**

Every living organism in the office stopped dead. "Jounins, chuunins, find him. Bring him and the scroll back. Un. Harm." The hokage pointed out the last two words. "Hait!" The shinobi shouted in unison.

Iruka immediately headed towards the forest since Naruto had once hid there before AFTER he flooded the academy. Using the bathroom tap water! Even until now, it's a wonder how there was a TIDAL WAVE in the academy.

"Better hurry up before god-knows-what will happen to him", with that, Iruka jumped into the forest.

* * *

"Damn it… this…is…ONE HELL OF A SEAL!! This fucking… seal is… beyond complex! It's impossible!!" Naruto complained between panting.

'**How the hell did the shinigami agreed to this??' **Kyuubi screamed in frustration.

On a tree, five meters away from them, Kouhei was still focused on keeping watch. A couple of times he glanced at Naruto after he heard cries and large amount of energy being released. 'For Naru-chan and Kyuubi-sama to work so hard and curse more than 20 times a minute, this 'yondaime' must be something!'

Kouhei suddenly stiffened at the large, scratch that, MASSIVE amount of killer intent directed straight at him. 'Um…ah… Oh! I think somebody is coming! Erm… bye!' He jumped off the tree and ran to Naruto's side. Still sweating a bucket. Naruto grinned. "Little Kouhei got scold again?" he said while trying to hold back his laughter. Kouhei shot him a look. Its not the _call-me-that-again-you'll-eat-vegetables-for-eternity _kind of look, more of _this-is-serious-like-the-Uchiha-brat-wearing-pink _kind of look. "Someone is coming. It's not Mizuki…" Naruto then picked up a familiar chakra source. "Iruka-sensei…"

* * *

"WHERE IS HEEE??" Iruka screamed his lungs out just in case the boy he's searching could hear him and beg to kami he response back. Whether dead or alive…

He have been searching for Naruto for … 40 minutes! For-ty!! Anything could happen in fourty minutes!

'_He might got hurt or lost. Maybe the others found him and…and… try to HURT HIM!!'_ Flashback of young Naruto surround by mobs of villager suddenly popped in his head. '_NOOO!! What if… what if an enemy ninja TOOK him AWAY??'_

"Kyaaahh!! Naruto!! Where ARE YOU??"

"Iruka-sensei!"

'_Oh no. Now I'm hearing him in my head! Bad omen! He must be badly injured or lost! Wait… he doesn't have dinner yet, MAYBE HIS STARVING TO DEATH!! NOOOO!!_ "Naruto! I'm coming to save you!!"

"Iruukaa-sennsei!!"

'_OH MY GOSH!! His soul had come to haunt me! Forgive me Naruto!! I swear I'll hunt those that kill you and treat my students after school! Every single one of them so they won't starve!! Show me the way!!_' Tears started to dramatically fall like a waterfall as he jumped from trees to trees.

**BAM!! **

Something hard hit him at the face. Really hard. He fell from the tree he was on and land with a loud crash. And a crack somewhere along.

"Oww… feels like a fridge hit me…" Iruka mumbled to himself when it hit him. "OMFG! Naruto!! Are you still there?! NOO!! Your soul has crossed over!! I failed you… _sob sob"_

"Urm… Iruka-sensei? Are you sleep walking?"

Iruka stunned at first then turned to the two pairs of eyes (maybe three) thet's looking at him like he had just announced he met a pink alien from Mars. Oh, wait… already have a pink alien on Earth…

"Naruto!! You're ALIVE!!" Iruka cried as he glomped on the surprised said boy. Two waterfalls started to fall, again, and Naruto was slowly turning to purple every second past.

* * *

'_CAN'T…BREATH… NEED… OXY…GEN!!'_

'**KIT!! STAY WITH ME!! I'm too young to die now!!'**

'STOP WHINING AND SAVE NARU-CHAN! YOU GIANT PIECE OF FURBALL!!'

_Silence… _**'Urm… uh… how about… um… Oo! Kit!! How about you-'**

Naruto fainted.

'**-faint… Oh well, I DID help!'**

'Just barely…'

"Urm, kit… Kouhei's being mean again…" Kyuubi gently nudge Naruto's consciousness awake using his nose.

"Itai… Iruka-sensei got a really strong grip…" Naruto slowly wake up. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head. "GyaAHH!! KYUUBI!!" Naruto shouted.

"Shit! Kouhei! What's happening out there??" Kyuubi started to panic as naruto's grew even louder.

'**I'm gonna rip him APART!!' **Kouhei suddenly threatened.

"Kou? What the fuck is going on?!"

'That dolphin guy is shaking Naru-chan like maracas!'

"Oo! Did it let out a sound?"

'**KYUUBI!!'**

"Fine. I'm shutting up!"

Slowly the 'Naruto' inside the mindscape fade away.

* * *

"Okay… down boy… If you don't let me near Naruto, we won't know if he's hurt or not… like how you did to me" Iruka tried to persuade the protective fox while rubbing his newly-bitten hand. 'Man, it can really bite! NOT! Cute. Anymore.'

"Yeah, and you shaking him doesn't!" Kouhei barked. He kept growling at the chuunin. Finally, Naruto woke up with a groan. "Oww… did Kouhei tried to wake me up again?" Naruto muttered softly to himself. "Naruto! You're awake!!" Iruka shrieked and ran past a piss off fox. "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me you pathetic human!!" Kouhei yelled at Iruka as he hugged Naruto again but gently this time.

'**Kit! Watch out!!' **Kyuubi suddenly yelled.

Naruto was startle for a moment but immediately grabbed Iruka and Kouhei and jumped to the side. Almost instantly, a huge shuriken hit the ground they were on a second ago. Naruto got up and eyed his surrounding. Kouhei was already in his fighting mode. "Naru-chan, looks like our impression towards him was right all along" Kouhei said lowly. '_Which? He's a two-faced bastard who have no guts to do a crime by himself or he is a dumbass to think I'm falling for his plan?'_ Naruto replied taking out a kunai.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto called his teacher. Iruka looked at his student. "Yeah, Nar-" "GET AWAY NOW!!" Naruto screamed as some kunais and shurikens flew out of the trees. "What the heck?!" Iruka jumped onto the nearest tree. Iruka search around for a sign of Naruto. He attempted to find him when suddenly…

"IRUKA-SENSEI!! CATCH!"

"Wha-?" A big and heavy something hit him at the gut. "Oof! What is this?" Iruka wondered and looked at the 'something'. His eyes widen. 'The forbidden scroll!' He then a heard a huge crash as if something heavy (not as heavy as the scroll) hit the ground from behind him. He turned around but dust covered his vision. 'Naruto!' Iruka panicked and jumped onto the ground.

He peered into the clouds of dust and saw two figures. One was sitting on the ground and the other was standing in front of the first figure. At last, the dust cleared and he saw the standing figure was…

"Mizuki? What are you doing here?" Iruka dumbfoundly ask a stupid question.

"Its obvious right? To retrieve back the scroll from…**him**" he spat the last word with venom. Naruto who was sitting on the ground glared at the traitor then he turned to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, don't trust him!! He's the one who told me to steal the scroll so he could have it for himself!!" Naruto yelled. "SHUT UP, DEMON!!" Mizuki threw another huge shuriken straight at Naruto.

'Kyuubi, I have to fight!!'

'**Damn it, kit! If you fight, he's definitely gonna tell those fucking council and punish you for sure!'**

The shuriken stabbed his victim merciless, except… no pain came. Naruto opened his eyes which he shuts unconsciously. What he saw shock him more than meeting Kouhei and Kyuubi for the first time. "I…Iruka-sen…sei…"

On top of him, Iruka protected Naruto from the shuriken by letting it stabbed his back. '_Wh…What the…'_ Naruto was speechless even in his mind. "Naruto… isn't a demon." Iruka voiced out. Naruto slowly moved back away from him. The forbidden scroll dropped at the spot where Iruka once stood.

"Of course he's a demon! You should've known better Iruka, he killed your parents!! As well as many more shinobi he killed that night!" Mizuki yelled at Iruka who had figure what Mizuki was intending to say. Mizuki looked at Naruto who was still shock of what Iruka had done. He mistook the expression for what he had told him. "Confuse monster? Here, I'll tell you straight on!" Mizuki grinned widely as he could. "Stop it Mizuki!! It's forbidden!!" Iruka screamed almost begging him to stop talking.

"YOU'RE THE VESSEL OF KYUUBI NO YOUKO!! THIRTEEN YEARS AGO, YONDAIME SEALED THE MONSTER INSIDE OF YOU!! YOU ARE THE MONSTER WHO KILLED THOUSANDS OF LIVES IN ONE NIGHT!! KYUUBI NO YOUKO!!" Mizuki yelled satisfy. "Shut up! Mizuki!" iruka shouted with anger. Naruto got over his shocked and looked at Mizuki. "K…Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered. Iruka looked at Naruto with worried whilst Mizuki looked at him with hatred. Smirk of triumph plastered on his face.

'**Kit… It's fine. Everything is fine.'**

'Why did Iruka-sensei did that? His eyes hold an emotion… I rarely see…'

'**Kindness? Care? Worried? I can still go on kit…'**

'I… don't understand those feelings.'

'**Kit, trust me. He cares for you… just like… Kouhei… and I'**

Naruto stared at the ground. Bangs covering his eyes. Care… It has been a while since he saw someone who has those sort of feeling towards him. He could only remembered his ojii-san and the old man at Ichiraku's. Others just… distance. He smiled softly. '_But…_ _that doesn't mean I am alone!' _Naruto got up and wore a confident smirk. He immediately went on fighting pose.

"Oh? The demon wants to fight?" Mizuki chuckled. "You know one blow from you and the council will instantly order your execution. No one will noticed you're gone because no one CARES!!" Mizuki laughed maniacly. Suddenly, he felt a hard blow on his back. "Gyaah!!" Mizuki fell face first onto the ground. He turned around and saw a fox growling at him. His fur stood up to the edges means he's clearly NOT happy. "You useless mutt!" Mizuki spat. Kouhei's eyebrow twitch. 'Useless…MUTT??' "Oh THAT'S IT!! I'm gonna shovel your eyes out of it's socket!!" Kouhei lung himself towards the startled Mizuki.

"Kou, stop."

Kouhei halted to stop. He, Mizuki and Iruka looked at Naruto who's gathering lots of blue chakra. "No one dare to used me and gets away with it! Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu!" Thosands of Naruto surround Mizuki. "Y…You d…demon! Stay back!" The terrified chuunin stuttered as he step back. Out of corner of his eyes, he spotted Iruka standing a distance away from him. '_Of course… the demon's weakness…' _Mizuki jumped out of the crowd of Naruto and headed to a startled Iruka. Iruka tried to jump off but it's too late. Mizuki went behind him and holds a kunai at his throat. "Hahaha!! You see this demon?! One more step and you'll cause the death of the one and only person who cares for you!!" All of the Naruto stop on their tracks. Mizuki laughed thought that he now found the demon's weakness. "Oh really?" Iruka suddenly asked before clouds of white smoke appeared. "What the-?!" the alarmed chuunin was shocked when four kunais stabbed each of his arms and legs. He instantly became numb. '_I…I can't feel my arms and legs!' _

"You know Mizuki, you should learn which is a henge and which is the real one." Naruto stood where 'Iruka' previously stand. "You not only attempted to steal the forbidden scroll, you also tried to harm a Konoha shinobi. As your punishment…" Naruto cracked his knuckles as Kouhei bared his fangs and growled. His clones smirk darkly. "We'll beat you up until you beg that you're in hell now…" Naruto said and all the clones, and Kouhei, lunged towards the paled chuunin and… well, how about we skip the part where Mizuki got his 'punishment'.

**xxXXxx**

"Iruka-sensei, doijoubu?" Naruto asked Iruka on a tree branch his clone brought Iruka to. "Well, I was startle when your clone suddenly grabbed me." He laughed. Naruto wasn't. "How's your back?" he asked almost a whisper. "Huh? Oh, the wound." Iruka somehow forgotten about about his injuries. "It's fine, I think." He accidentally touched the wound and winced. "Let's go to the hospital." Naruto helped Iruka to exit the forest.

'**Kit, you forgot something…'**

'_Oh yeah! Kouhei!' _Kouhei popped out of nowhere and jumped on Naruto'sshoulder_. _

'**No not him. Actually, it's good if you left him behind…'**

'**KYUU…BI…'** the nine-tailed gulped.

'What Kyuubi? Mizuki will be captured after we reported back to Ojii-san. It'll take him forever to loosen the rope.'

'**Yeah, since you destroy his limb. Kit! You forgot something important!'**

'What?!'

'**The scroll!'**

"Oh, Fuck!" Naruto made a kage bushin and retrieve the scroll. "That was close…" Iruka muttered. "Yeah… good thing there's the kage…bushin…" Naruto trailed off and his eyes widen. '_That's it!' _"What's wrong, Naruto?" Iruka looked at Naruto with concerned. "Oh, nothing special." Naruto said with a smile. Iruka frowned. "Please don't tell me you've got a new prank to play…" Iruka leered at the blond boy. "Aw… you caught me." Naruto said sarcastically. "When are you going to learn?" Poor Iruka… If only you know what chaos Naruto's going to cause…

_

* * *

_

(Hokage's office)

"Hmm… Naruto never told me he got a new pet." Sandaime said to himself as he watch Naruto and Iruka made their way to Konoha Hospital through his crystal ball. He had almost charged to the forest and skinned the traitor alive when he told Naruto the truth about that night. "Hmm… Naruto took the news surprisingly calm. Must be Iruka's action…" he mumbled and went outside of the hokage's tower. He called all the jounins and chuunins thet was sent to retrieved Naruto and the scroll back.

"The scroll is safe! Uzumaki Naruto was use to steal the scroll. The real culprit is Mizuki!" The shinobi started to whispered to each other. "Thank you all for your co-operations. You are all dismiss!" Everyone jumped off and returned to their respective home.

As Sarutobi made his way back to his office, an Anbu appeared beside him. "Search the forest. Find a terribly beaten up chuunin with light blue hair. He's tied up to a tree trunk. Shove him into the jail immeadietly." The Hokage ordered with fury in his voice.

"Hait, Hokage-sama," and the Anbu disappeared. Sandaime enter his office and slumped on his chair. "Hmm… should I let Ibiki torture him mentally or Anko torture him physically?" The hokage spend the rest of the night choosing who to torture the unsuspected chuunin.

He decided…

Both.

Sorry, I'm no good with fighting scene.

Anyway, read and review.

Thanx for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

Hei... here I am again...

Too little review... guess not many like this story...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does. Kouhei is mine.

Pairings: sasunaru, kibanaru, naruino, naruhina, shinonaru and more to come...

Main (ideal) pairs: kyuunaru, kounaru

I really supported malekyuubixnaru pairings! Their sooo cute together!! Anyone object this pairs well... your choice. Just don't send me reviews about the pairs, kay?

Please! If anyone wants their fav pairing in it, just review and I'll do my best.

**Chapter 4: **Rise of fangirls, fanboys, and… harem!!

"_Sa…Sasuke… harder… please…Ah!" Naruto moaned as I thrust into him deeper. He's soft voice rings like a melodious bell._

"_Naru… I can't hear you…"_

_I want to feel him more. His soft tan skin…_

"_Sasu… please…"_

_I smirked. I love it when he pleas._

"_Please what, Naru?"_

"_Please… Sasuke…"_

_My sweet, innocent, hot, uke angel… _

_kicked me square at my jaw! _

"_WAKE THE HELL UP!!"_

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!**_

Immediately, the alarm clock found its way out through the window.

"Damn clock!!" yelled a frustrated raven as he struggled his way out of his strangling blanket. He saw the mess he made and curse. _'Darn it!_' He went to the bathroom and stripped. He let the cold water shower him fast first. '_I better find away to take MY kitsune's virginity before those other assholes DARE to even think about him!' _Sasuke swore as he remembered what happen when his Naru-chan went for his exam.

(_Flashback)_

_As Naruto enter the room for his exam, the classroom instantly roar with chatters._

"_OMG! I can't believe I actually laugh at him! He was fucking HOT!!" Ino screamed out loud._

"_Are you crazy Ino-pig?! He's the dead last of Konoha! How could you even put him and the word hot together!! Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started to flutter her eyelashes like a moronic fangirl. Oh wait, she is._

_Sasuke had to restrain himself from frying the pink banshee to crisp. '_How dare she insult MY Naruto! And that piggy! She dare to call my kitsune hot?!' _Yes, the Uchiha prodigy claimed our cute blonde as his just 2 seconds ago and he's not gonna let some mental retarded fangirls to stop his new goal in life. Taking Uzumaki Naruto's virginity!_

"_Still, ya know. Fox boy really change a lot! He smell more of a fox than before." Kiba said followed by Akamaru's bark._

"_I thought you said foxes are stupid?" A lazy brunette name Shikamaru said with his head rest on his hand. Beside him sat a chubby kid who's munching on potato chips._

"_Ehh…? About that…" Kiba scratched his head with a sheepish smile._

"_There, you only said that but actually you also think he's Konoha's No.1 idiot. Hahaha!!" Sakura said and some of the students laugh along with her._

"_Hei! Enough about me! What about you, Ino? You laugh along at him then suddenly you said he's hot. How's that, huh?!" Kiba showed an accuse finger at the startled blond kunoichi._

"_W…well… umm…" Ino stammered._

"_Kiba…" the said boy turned to a quiet boy with dark shade with a questioning look. "You're acting like you had a crush on him."_

_**That **__caught EVERYONE's attention._

_Kiba, no, the whole class look at the Aburame with eyes like it's about to pop out of their head. A certain raven could feel a spark of anger ignites within him._

_Suddenly, a wide smirk crept on the dog boy's face. "Hei, you know. Maybe I do have a crush on him. I'm a dog and he's a fox. Foxes had always been dogs' playmate. I said foxes are stupid 'cause it slipped out. He look so ukeish, I almost jump on him right there and then." _

"_NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU HAVE HIM!!" Ino suddenly slammed her fist on his table. Everyone stared at the furious girl. Some even swore they saw steam coming out of her ears. "He's obviously straight and I'M the one's gonna have his heart first!!" The girl shouted._

"_Don't get your hopes up too high." Everyone turn to the unsuspected person who raise he's voice. Sakura was obviously dumbfounded. "S…Sas…uke-kun?"_

'Shit! Did I say that out loud??... Oh, what the hell.' _"Yeah, you heard right. The only person who will have him is me. So, give up losers." Sasuke said smirking. No one dares to go against him. Or so he thought._

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAID EMO-PRICK?!" Kiba, Ino, and surprisingly, Hinata shouted on top of their lungs._

"_What makes you thing he'll like you. You're the bastard he hated his whole life! Plus look at your hair. Who would date a weirdo who has duckass as their hair?" Kiba laughed._

"_I don't give a DAMN if you're the last Uchiha in Konoha! Naruto is mine and that's that!" Ino snapped._

"_YOU DON'T EVEN __**THINK **__ABOUT HIM, YOU SELF-CENTRED, OVER SNOBBISH, ICEBITCH FUCKFACE!! Only NOW you notice him, FUCKING UCHIHA!!" Guess who said that._

_No, not Hinata._

"_Whoa… Shika…" Chouji stopped munching and stare at the now wide awake and overly furious lazy genius._

_Sasuke hid his anxiety and his urge to wet his pants with the famous Uchiha smirk. "People can change, can't they? Naruto will be mine and I'm getting him even if I have to fight you maggots for him." _

"_Oh, you're in for it Uchiha" Kiba, Ino and Hinata crack their knuckles. _

"_Like hell I'm letting this being easy!" Shikamaru fist his hands. "Naruto is my friend and I won't let your perverted hands on him!" Chouji nod in agreement. "If you haven't notice Uchiha…" Shino let out a pretty threatened aura around him. "Even maggots could live in rocks." _

"_It's a battle then." Sasuke crossed his arms and glare at his new opponents. _

_And thus, the battle for Naruto's heart began. _

_Everyone returned to their seats leaving Sakura gaping not believing what just happened._

_Minutes later, Naruto comes out with Kouhei and a new shiny hitai-ate, unaware the intense atmosphere in the classroom._

_(Flashback end)_

'_Ku,ku,ku… just wait Naru-uke…_' Sasuke smirk. He dressed and wore his hitai-ate and leave the Uchiha's compound.

Konoha Academy

As Naruto went to his usual seat beside the Uchiha, Shikamaru grab him and drop him to the seat on his left. Chouji sat next to Naruto and Shino sat beside the genius ninja. "Shika…?" Shikamaru just snore to his question. Naruto then turn to Chouji with the same questioning look. "Ith sfough jour mon ghooth (It's for your own good)" Chouji said while munching on some chips.

Naruto just blink dumbfounded. '_Kouhei?' "_Don't look at me. I'm sure they don't know anything about last night." Kouhei stretched on his shoulder and yawn. "What are we here for again?" Naruto sighed. '_We're getting our team today, Kou! How many times should I tell you?' _

Naruto chatted with Chouji about ramen and food to past their time. Unknown to him, couple of eyes are watching his every movement.

'_Who does that fatso think he is talking with my Naru-uke like that?! I have to make sure he will see me as the hottest, powerful shinobi by his side. He will admit his love for me then we will go to my house and…' _Sasuke laughed darkly and drools as he imagines his night with the innocent Naruto.

'_Naru-kun seems too close with that lazy ass and munching freak. Looks like I have to dazzle him with my beauty and he will leave those loser and then he'll propose to me, then we get married and have BABIES!! Lots of 'em!! Mwuahahaha!!' _Ino laugh evilly as she watched her soon-to-be-husband chatted with the 'losers'.

'_Hmm… first Akamaru need to get close to the fox. Once he got close to the fox, kitsune-chan will see how friendly I am with animals and choose me as his mate!! Hehehe… Who says watching 101 Dalmatians is a waste of time?! All I need now is to understand foxes language…'_ Kiba smiled widely like a mad clown as he watches his blonde laugh.

'_What makes that blonde whore so special?! Sasuke-kun, just wait. I'll show you who's an even hotter person. Uzu-baka!! You'll suffer for this!! Cha!!' _Inner Sakura swore.

Naruto suddenly feel his spine shiver. He could feel daggers creating hole behind him. '_Ko…Kouhei…Ky… Kyuu… Why do I feel like after today, all hell will break loose?' _Naruto shiver slightly. "What? Do you feel an enemy or something? Or does Kyuubi-sama got a hairball?" Kouhei said in a matter of fact tone. '_Neither. Feels like… something even worse…' __**'**_**Oi… You think I'm deaf? And wat'cha mean by HAIRBALL??' **Kyuubi barked. '_Yeah… I was the first jinchuuriki in history to ever coughed a hairball when I was nine…'_

The door of the classroom full of newly graduated genin open and in come Iruka. He may be hiding it but Naruto knew beneath the vest was bandages covering the last night wounds.

"Okay, class! I'm going to separate all of you to teams of three." Iruka read the list of name for the team 1 until 6.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Sakura's attention focus on Iruka. Each asking the same question in their mind. Who will be in the same team as Naruto?

"…Haruno Sakura…"

Naruto mentally bang his head and Kyuubi screaming his lungs out. **'NOOooo!! Kami! Do you hate me so badly??' **

Inner Sakura was doing shotgun punches. '_CHA!! Just wait!! I'll make sure he becomes the loser he is in front of everyone especially in front of Sasuke-kun!! CHAHAHA!!' _

"…and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished.

"I OBJECT!!" Shikamaru slammed his table. Naruto and Iruka stared at him. "Wha…?" Naruto was struck speechless. "Ergh… Shikamaru-kun… this isn't a court. No need to be so serious about it." Iruka continue with the list.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

"Team 9 will be …"

"And Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji."

'_NOoo!! Naruto is with that sick pervert Uchiha!! Hm! Don't pretend I didn't see he drool just now!!' _Shikamaru was beyond panicking. Chouji continue on talking with the oblivious Naruto. "Dijoubu Nara-kun. I'll keep watch on the other two, especially Kiba." Shino told Shikamaru with a tone as calm as a still water but within he was restless. Shino had been interested in Naruto since he's encounter with him in the forest 8 years ago.

(_Flashback)_

_Young Shino was playing by himself near the forest. He played with the bugs surrounding him. He squatted near an ant hill and observed their movement._

"_Hei look, that's the bug freak." A girl point at him. She whispered to a brunette girl beside her. "My dad said he's clan live with creepy bugs." "Eew…That's so gross! Bug freak!!" Then they laughed out loud._

_Shino glared at the two girls. He got up and went into the forest. He doesn't care what the others said about him. He just want a quiet place for him to spend he's time. Those girls were too noisy and annoying._

_Shino stopped when he saw a beetle bug on a tree trunk. He watched the bug moves slowly upwards. He raises his hand to hold it._

"_Hei! Don't touch it!!" A voice stopped him._

"_Huh?" Shino turned to his left and saw a blonde boy. The blonde boy wear a blue sleeveless, 'V' neck shirt and brown shorts cover about three quarters of his legs. He's covered with dirt and mud also some grass on his shorts. What made the boy stand out are his ocean deep eyes and three whiskers-like marks each on his cheeks. He's clearly mad about something._

"_I won't allow you to harm the beetle." The boy walk towards me arms crossed in front of him. "I won't allow kids like you harm the beetle! It didn't do anything to ya!" He yelled at me._

_I stared at him. Supposedly, that was my line. I'm from the Aburame clan who controls insects. And this guy accusing ME to abuse bugs?! The nerve!_

"_Don't you know who I am?" I asked him lowly fighting the urge to yell at him for insulting me like that._

"_Why should I care who you are! You're just going to hurt the bug like the other kids does!! You don't care about it!" The boy yelled._

"_What did you just say?!" Shino snapped. I don't care anymore! Insulting me, I could still let go. Comparing me to those other kids?! He just crossed the line!!_

_The boy look stunned and in daze for a while. Suddenly he ask me; "Are you from the Aburame clan?" Finally, something I could answer. "Yes."_

"_Eh, really? I'm sorry!!" The boy bowed at me. "Sorry. I thought you're gonna hurt the bugs like those other kids…" He frowned. "They always hurt the bugs whilst they never hurt them before." Then he pouted. "I hate people who hurt others without logical reasons!"_

_I almost smile when I saw he's pout. Almost. "So, you like insects?" I tried to start a conversation. It's hard to find someone who likes bugs outside of the clan._

_The boy smile brightly. "Yeah! They're really cool, ye know!!" He then told me some bugs he admires. We sat under a shady tree and talked about bugs. He also asked me names of the bugs he describe. I was surprised he could describe the bugs really well that I could name each one of it. "You know what? I know a place that has lots of fireflies even during daytime ya know. They're there the whole year!!" He jumped with joy._

_I couldn't believe him. Fireflies only come out at night and it will only gather during summer. Disbelieve must be clearly showed on my face as he asked if I don't believe him. I have to say I don't because it's impossible. "Fine! I'll show you!" He grabbed my hand and he dragged me deeper into the forest._

"_H…Hei! Wait a minute! We can't go any deeper into the forest!!" This boy is strong! I can't loosen his grip! The boy turned his head towards me. "Trust me!" He smiled._

_He brought me to a certain part of the forest where sunlight couldn't pass through the thick canopy of the leaves. The surrounding temperature feels lower than normal. He brought me through leaves that drop like curtains veil._

_What I saw next stunned me. In front of us was the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. What made me speechless was the amount of fireflies surrounding the scenery. It looks like bright shining stars glowing like the milkyway, except it's during day and it move. The lake was shady; the thick layer of the trees and the lake gave a cool effect to the whole surrounding. I felt like I'm viewing the most beautiful place to ever exist in the world. _

_We sat near the lake bank. He took off he's shoes and dipped his feet. "Wat'cha thinks now? You believe me?" The golden haired boy laughed. He's voice so soft._

"_Kirei…"_

"_Huh? You said something?" He cocked his head to the side. This time I really smiled. "Kirei… It's beautiful." I told him. He was startled at first then he suddenly got closer to me._

"_A…Ano… Are…are we friends?" He asked me shyly. His face turned slightly red. Was he blushing?_

"_Sure, I like that." He smiled so brightly anyone could mistake it as the sun. _

"_You know? You're my first, greatest friend!" He smiled. "Don't you have any other kids to play with?" I asked him and regretted it. "Urm… Ye…yeah, I do but…" He fidgeted with his finger and stared the lake reflects he's gloomy face. His eyes' showed sadness. "Mostly they're animals… Other kids always hurt me or ignore me… Heh, it's nothing actually." He suddenly smiled and rubbed the back of he's head._

"_Don't worry okay?" I told him and gripped his hand. He startled. "I'll be your best friend. I won't let them bully you anymore. I promise!" I told him confidently. I meant it. I want to protect him. He looked pretty shocked. Cute. _

"_A…Arigato…" His hand trembled. "Ano… C…can you…erm…let go of my hand?" What? I looked at his, our, hands latched together on our knees. "Sorry!" I immediately let go his hand. We stayed quiet for a while. Suddenly, I remembered that my parents were still at the forest entrance! "Erm… you know, our parents maybe worried about us… can we go back?"_

_The blonde face fell but was then replaced with a grin. "Guess you don't remember the way out, huh?" He got up and gave me his hand. "Let's go!"_

_I reached out for his hand and we went back to the village. I noticed after we left the lake, the sky was dark. Is it that late? _

_We reached the forest entrance in a matter of time. I heard my name being called. I ran ahead and saw my parents calling for me. "Hey…" I turned to the boy who called for me. "Can we play again?" He asked me. "Ah…" I began._

"_Shino-kun!!"_

_I turned around. My parents ran towards me. My mother hugged me while my father asked me where I was. "I was in the forest…" I turned to introduce my new friend but he isn't there anymore. Then I realize something so stupid. I didn't ask for his name!_

"_You're in the forest? Doing what?" My father asked._

_I stared at him and considered whether to tell him or not. I don't want father to ban me from entering the forest. I want to see him again…_

"_Playing…"_

"_What?" My parents asked me again._

"_I was playing with the bugs…"_

_(Flashback ends)_

I always went back to the forest but I never met him again. I tried to find the lake again but, somehow it's hidden away. As if only the boy knows how to get there. A secret lake… It was then when I entered the academy I met him again. The blonde boy… is Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't a surprised he doesn't recognized me. I wore high collared shirt and dark shade. My clothes covered my whole body; it's hard for him to recognize me.

Still, I'm his friend and I'll do anything to make sure those perverts aren't near him! '_Naruto-kun, finally we meet again. I won't let anything happen to you. I promised you.' _

"Make sure you do Shino. Even I don't like that troublesome woman in my team." Shikamaru sighed. "What I'm worried is that pervert teme and that green eyed, Uchiha obsessed bitch. I can't believe he's been put in the same team as those two. Troublesome… assholes." He whispered the last part.

"Okay, everyone! Your jounin instructor will enter shortly. Please respect your new teacher and congratulations to everyone!" Iruka finished his last speech and exited the room. Then, some jounins enter the room for their new students.

"Well, Shika, Chouji, Shino, I've got to go to my teammates now. See ya!" Naruto bid them goodbye and went to sat beside the smirking Uchiha and the evil grinning Haruno.

* * *

(Kouhei's POV)

Kouhei observed the weird reaction and the talk between the lazy kid and the creepy boy. They seem to talk about something concerning Naruto. He heard a lot of whisper about Naru the whole class session and that worries him to no end. He even saw drools from the Uchiha bastard! His suspicious grew when he accidentally heard the dog boy talk with he's canine.

"Hey, Akamaru." Dog boy called his dog.

"_Nani, Kiba?"_ Akamaru barked.

Dog boy's name is fang? Typical.

"I just got a really, anti-failing idea!" He whispered to his dog.

"_Isn't that what you say when you try to sneaked those hentai magazines to school and frame the fox boy, but sadly, your mother saw it even before you step out of the kennel, and ground you for half the year?" _Akamaru said or… barked.

Dog boy is a perv- WHAT?! HE TRIED TO DO WHAT?? OH, HE'S ON MY BLACKLIST FOR LIFE!!

"I know I was wrong. But, this time it is anti-failing plan!! I'm sure I'll get foxy as my mate! Trust me!!" Kiba whispered harshly to Akamaru.

HELL NO!! OVER MY DEAD BODY, CUT MY EYEBALLS OUT, AND DO THE MACARENA IN FRONT OF ALL THE BIJYUUS BEFORE THAT DAY COMES!!

"_If you're thinking that I should get friendly with that fox of his first and then magically make him persuade his master to like you, than you just watch too many 101 Dalmatians, Kiba. Plus, that fox looks scary…" -shiver-_

"I swear Akamaru, you sure dog's can't read mind?"

He's perverted AND dumb. Whoever's mating him, which will NOT be Naru, I pity them and pray for their unfortunate soul…

"Kou?"

"Huh?" I turned around and faced Naru-chan.

"You ok? I thought I heard you mentally screaming again." Naru whispered softly.

"Do you really want me to answer that Naru?" I said sweetly as possible.

Naru looked at me… then blinked. More blink. Finally, he sighed.

"Whatever's going through your mind Kou, don't mix it with mine."

"I won't." I promised.

'**But I do…' **Kyuubi chuckled as he blocked Naruto's mind from hearing their 'private' meeting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hei everyone. First of all I want to say Sorry!! I'm really, really sorry for updating really late!**

**Thanks for all the review! Many gave a really inspiring idea of pairings. That's a real help!**

Kouhei: Hei, Kyuubinamikaze. Nice to finally meet 'cha.

Me: The fuck?!

Kouhei: Kyuubinamikaze doesn't own any of the characters except me and human Kyuubi. All belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Thank you.

Me: Wha 'da? How 'da? Why are you here?!! You're in the story NOW!! SHOOH! You're gonna miss _the scene_!!

Kouhei: And I'm out! _Dash of somewhere._

Me: Damn it. He's going the wrong way...

**Anyway... Enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **Meet theTeam 7 and Kyou!

After two hours of anxiety, anticipation and deep curiosity of the future jounin instructor will be, finally all teams had left to start their new lesson with their respective teachers. All except for one.

'**WHERE THE HELL IS HE??!!!' **Kyuubi screamed his giant lungs out and his outburst echoed loud and continuously inside an innocent little boy's mind.

"What's wrong, dobe?" Sasuke stared at the now face-flat Naruto that just so suddenly fell of his chair with _no_ apparent reason and swirls replacing his eyes. He heard a muffled sound of "Nothing" and glared at the widen eyes Sakura that sat in front of him. _'She must_ _have done something! I knew it!_' For some reason, the whole class suddenly has a really heavy atmosphere and Sakura was sweating a bucket. Literally.

"Ow… I think my eardrums explode…" Naruto mumbled.

'_Eardrums?_' Sasuke raised his eyebrow. '_I didn't hear anything deafening…' _He then felt hairs behind his neck stood up. '_Is it just me or there's something really heavy in the air… It __**is**__ that bitch's fault! She cursed my sweet Naru-uke!!' _And Sasuke continued to glare at poor little Sakura. (NOT!!)

'_Kyuubi, you do that again and I won't hesitate to cut off our telepathic connection_ _for good! Get that?!_' Naruto mentally yelled at Kyuubi.

'**NOOO!!! I'LL DIE OUT OF SHEER BOREDOM!!!!' **Kyuubi, again, screamed his frustration out.

'_Last warning…_' Naruto twitched.

"If you don't mind Naru…" Kouhei suddenly joined in as he lay comfortably on the table. "I would like to honor myself to give you a more _effective _idea…" A wild menacing look shadowed the white fox's face.

'**What! What did I do to you?!!' **Kyuubi shouted less deafening and more defensive.

"Naru's mind isn't the only mind you could connect to, remember? Kyuubi-sama…?" Kouhei's ears lay flat on his skull and he glared within Naruto. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE MY EARS ARE IN THIS FORM??!!!" He suddenly barked loudly enough to be heard by the other two teammates.

"Oi, Naruto-baka! What's with your stupid fox?! Shut the mutt up NOW!!" Sakura ordered annoyingly.

"Who made _you_ the boss?" Sakura fumed at his remarks. "Besides, his as angry as all of us..." Naruto patted the pissed off fox's head. "Let's teach _him_ a fair lesson…"

Naruto walked to the classroom door and stared at it for a moment.

'_Well…? I'm being generous for a prank here…'_

'**Kukuku… consider I'm being nice since he'll be your new teacher…' **Kyuubi chuckled as he told Naruto his plan.

Naruto went to the blackboard and took the duster to the door and set it at the top. He lingered with the duster for a while before he let the door to open slightly. He smiled at his fine work. "That should do it…"

Sakura laughed hysterically. "You think THAT's gonna work?! I knew you're still the dead-last goof-ball!!" She continues laughing madly.

Sasuke eyed Naruto who's walking back to his seat while holding a… Damn, that fox of his got some anger issue. '_Naruto… you're dealing with a jounin. There's no way that cheap prank gonna get him.'_

As if on cue, the door opens thus, the duster dropped straight on the victim's head.

'_I take it back… ALL of it.'_

"That was lame." The jounin grumbled.

Just when he's foot step into the room, thousand of duster fell from the ceiling and the jounin was buried alive under the pile of duster with a hand sticking out.

Sakura's jaw _almost_ hit the ground and Sasuke's eyes _almost_ popped out of its socket. Both thought of the same question; '_Where the hell did all of those came from?!'_

"Hahaha!! That's what you get for keeping us waiting, _sensei_." Naruto pointed out the word sensei. "Don't ever make your dear students disappointed, sensei." He grinned widely and oh-so-sweetly to his buried teacher.

Sakura helped their new teacher dug his way out. "Naruto! How could you be so rude to our new teacher?!" And she starts to lecture him about things like manners, respect, and other boring stuffs. Naruto and Kouhei rolled their eyes and ignore her while Kyuubi laughed insanely like the demon he is.

After half an hour of digging, finally the jounin could breathed in clean, fresh air and no chalk dust to sting his one and only visible eye. "Gyaaah! I thought that's the last time I ever breathed air…" He breathed in more and stretched his cramped body. After a while, he finally took notice of the three new students of his.

His face immediately turns sour. '_Of all genin, I get the Konoha's prankster! Oh why me??!' _Kakashi thought helplessly. "Okay… my first impression is… I hate all of you, especially YOU." He point at Naruto. "Tell me something I don't know…" Naruto chuckled. "Whatever, all of you meet me on the roof in five minutes." And the jounin poofed into cloud of white smoke.

"Kay, let's go Kou!" Naruto punched his fist in the air and ran out of the classroom with Kouhei settling on his shoulder. Sasuke followed after him. '_**I'm **__the one you should be calling not that stinking fox!' _Sasuke glared the infamous Uchiha glare at Kouhei's back. Suddenly, the fox turned his head behind. Sasuke stopped dead on his track. Shiver ran down his spine, his face turned ghostly white. '_D…Did…did that fox j… ju… just __**glare **__back at me?!! It even __**smirks **__evilly at me!!!' _He froze and trembled slightly. '_I think I heard it laughed…'_.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!!! You've wait for me!!!" Sakura squealed loud enough to wake Sasuke out of his trauma.

'_Huh? I've got a bad aura…'_ Sasuke turned around slowly.

Sakura skipped merrily towards him with flowers surrounding her and rainbows shone brightly as background. "_Sasuke-kuuun~!" _She sang.

'_OMG!! That's EVEN __**WORST**__!!' _Sasuke ran like a lightning to the roof leaving Sakura in the dust.

* * *

**--Academy Rooftop --**

"Ok, let's start with introduction."

"Huh? Erm… how do we do it, sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto was patting Kouhei and Sasuke kept glaring at the fox. He stopped when he felt the 'aura' again.

"Hm? You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future… you know, things like that." The silver-haired jounin explained.

"You first, sensei." Naruto suggested. "You know, so we know what to say." Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Okay well, I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are… hm…, my hobbies… I got lots of hobbies, my dreams for the future…" He trailed off and gaze far away at the sky. "Oh well, your turn pinkey."

'_All we learned is his name…?' _Three people thought of this.

'_He's __**way**__ too lazy… Is he a real jounin?'_

'**I knew I should have replaced the dusters with teacher's desk…'**

Sakura hmph-ed and starts blabbering. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are… _glance at Sasuke_, well… my hobbies are… _glance at Sasuke _–_giggles_-, my dreams for the future… -_squealed_-." Kakashi sweatdropped. "And I HATE Naruto-BAKA!!"

"Been there, done that…" Naruto laughed.

"She's second on my blacklist, first on my DEATHLIST!" Kouhei growled.

'**You mean Death Note?'**

'………… _What The Hell is a Death Note??!!' _

**'………….'**

"Oh my gosh…" Naruto muttered slowly.

"Blondie? Its your turn." Kakashi observed the sky eyes blonde. Just a moment he was laughing, then suddenly he got the '_WTF_!' look on him. '_Weird, kid…'_

"Eh? Well, erm… my name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, doing pranks, Iruka-sensei, and Kou!" He ruffled the slightly red looking fox. "My dislikes are annoying, emo-bastard," Sasuke flinched. "… fangirls, snakes, damn council…" He whispered the last part. "My hobbies training, pranking, spending time with Kou. My dream for the future is… hmm… it's pretty hard to decide…" He scratched the back of his head in a childish manner.

'_Hm… pretty cute- WHAT did I just thought?!' _Kakashi almost slap himself. "Ok, last one." He turned to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like nothing and hate everything. My dream is not a dream as I will make it real…" Sasuke close his eyes. "The problem now is…". '_I have no idea whether to kill my psychotic brother or to fuck Naruto!' _His closed eyes scrunched a bit showing that his in deep thought and frustration as he tried to choose but failed miserably.

'_Okay… I was sure his going to say; Kill Itachi.' _Kakashi sweatdropped. '_He's even weirder…'_ "Now, since everyone had been introduced, we'll start our test tomorrow."

"HUH?"

"Well now, you don't think that everyone will easily be a genin right?"

"But sensei," Sakura voice held worried in it. "We already pass the test!"

"You only pass qualification test for those who _might _have a chance to be a genin. Your test will be graded at the training field. You may bring your shinobi tools. Oh, and one more thing…" Kakashi said grimly. "Better skip breakfast or you'll throw up…"

Sakura shuddered at the sound of his voice.

Sasuke sweats at the seriousness of his new/would be teacher.

And Naruto……

"YOSH!! BRING IT ON SCARECROW-OSSAN!!!" yelled and punched the air.

'_OSSAN??!!!' _Kakashi's eye widens and ticks starts to form on his head. '_He better not mean the hair…'_ He twitched.

"NARUTO!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL HIM?!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE HAD TO GO ON ANOTHER TEST, NOW YOU'RE **CURSING** US TO FAIL!!!" Sakura shouted and launched a fist at Naruto.

"Miss me!" Naruto said playfully as he side stepped the attack.

Sakura hit thin air and fell face flat directly in front of Sasuke.

"Stupid…" Sasuke glared ice dagger at her.

Sakura sniffled. She then snapped at Naruto. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT **MONSTER**!!"

"Sakura!!" Kakashi stopped the rampaging banshee and shuts her mouth. He looked at Naruto with worried and a slight of panic.

"Eh? Monster? Where?" Naruto put his hand just above his eyes and scout the village with his back facing the other three.

Kakashi fall anime style, thus releasing his hand that was holding Sakura and her talkative mouth and she continue babbling about something that no one gives a damn about.

"Em, well, urgh… since there's nothing more to be said, I'll see the three of you at the training ground tomorrow morning." Kakashi dust off his vest. "Remember what I told you."

"Hait, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto saluted cheerfully. Wide grin never left his face.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the blonde's childishness. '_I feel like I just wanna take him home and- WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THOUGHT AGAIN??!!' _Kakashi shook his head fiercely and jumped off rooftop to rooftop until he reached his special private place. "I need to re-educate myself to the true road…" He flipped a book out of his back pouch and starts to read. But every time he flipped the pages, a certain sapphire eyes blonde kept on appearing in his mind. "Oh, fuck…"

* * *

--**Somewhere in the forest**—

"Ne, Naru? Why are we heading to the Tamashii no Mizu-umi?" Kouhei, who's in his human form walk alongside the smiling blonde asked.

"It's a secret!"

"You've been blocking mine and Kyuubi-sama's mind connection every night since the scroll incident. You sure you're feeling well?" Kouhei looked worriedly at Naruto.

The boy looked up to face him. "Why are you asking so much Kouhei?"

"Well…" Kouhei's eyes trailed off to the bag that Naruto's carrying. "You brought a pair of my clothes… and I'm not gonna wear that, so yeah. Suspicious…"

"Aww… come on be more like Kyuubi. He shuts up ever since we left the house." Naruto grinned.

Kouhei eyed him. "You told him to doze off if he doesn't want you to eat another ten bowls of ramen at Ichiraku, right?" Naruto chuckled. Kouhei just sighed.

"We're here!" Naruto announced as he opened the leaves veil.

"Waaahh! It's been so long since I visited this lake!" Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled. "The air is fresh as always!"

"Of course, Naru. We're the only one who knew the existence of this lake. We guard this lake from humans for a pretty long time now." Kouhei watched as Naruto dropped his bag and took off his… shirt?

"O…Oi, Naru! Wh…what are you doing?!" Kouhei stuttered as his face turned a light shade of red.

"Hm? Taking my shirts off for a while." Naruto answered casually and continue on what he's doing.

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm gonna break the seal!"

……………….

"NANI??!! Naru, you know how to break it?! Why didn't you tell us?!!" Kouhei snapped and explode at the same time.

"Because Kyuubi will get **too **excited and you definitely won't let me try it first." Naruto drew a circle on the ground with his foot. "Okay!" He grinned satisfied.

"Wait! You don't know if it's safe or not!" Kouhei tried to convince him.

"Yeah, I don't know. That's why I've got to do it!" Kouhei suddenly felt like a migraine coming. Naruto smiled. "Come on Kouhei, don't you trust me?"

Kouhei took his time. "Fine…" he sighed in defeat. "Is this why you chose the lake?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup! The lake can absorb the large amount of stray chakra that I'm gonna use. Plus some of Kyuubi's chakra that will leak as well. No one will know about this." He sat in the middle of the circle. Kouhei sat under a tree not to far from him.

Naruto starts to concentrate his chakra. Soon, blue chakra retraces the circle he drew and spreds into another large circle outside of it. The outer circle drew unknown symbols until it reach the inner circle. He then chanted a mantra and the outer circle glow brightly and create a semi-orb around him. Wind starts to blow stronger around the semi-orb.

'_This is why Naru insisted on using the lake… His chakra wind pressure alone could cause this strong wind.' _Kouhei create a wind barrier around him. '_Kyuubi-sama owes him big time…'_ He smirked.

Suddenly red chakra starts to glow along with the blue chakra. Naruto hands tremble a little and he starts to sweat. The wind as well picks up the pace and the strength could rival a mini hurricane. "Kage bushin no jutsu: Soul Transferring technique!" He yelled and slammed his finger on the ground. A clone appears in front of him and red chakra swirled engulfing the clone in rapid pace. The speed of the red chakra slowed down and the disappeared beneath the figure. The blueish semi-orb disappears as well as the outer circle. In front of Naruto stood a tall man around twenty with shoulder length bloodied hair and tanned skin. The man opened his eyes and showed striking golden eyes with slits as the pupil to the world. He got three broad whiskers marks each side of his cheek and his wearing….. nothing.

"_Gyaahh_!! Is it morning already Kit?" The man yawned stretched his arms upwards and rubbed his eye. '_Ara?_' The man looked at his hands. "No way…"

"Looks like it worked, Kyuubi-sama." Kouhei threw Naruto's bag at him. "Naru broke the seal…" Kyuubi opened the bag and peer inside. "Wear it." Kouhei walked to the unconscious Naruto and picked him up bridal style. He carried him to the edge of the lake and sets him down. He scooped some of the lake water and gently wiped Naruto's sweaty face. '_You've become so strong Naru…' _Kouhei caressed his soft cheek. He smiled sadly. '_Kyuubi-sama is free now… We have to return to Makai after this…' _He stared longingly at him. '_I wish… I never have to leave your side…'_

"We're not going anywhere." Kouhei turned his head around. Kyuubi stood behind him wearing black leather, sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans. "The pants are good but, man this shirt is so damn tight!!" Kyuubi complained.

"Wh… what did you just said? Kyuubi-sama, we had a deal with the Four Leaders of Makai that we'll return once you are free from the seal! Breaking the deal will not only cost you but even Naru!" Kouhei hold Naruto even closer.

"Well now, too bad." Kyuubi snorted. "I'm still trapped…"

"What?"

Kyuubi scratched his head, trying to find the right word to explain. "I'm not entirely sure but my chakra is still within Kit." Kouhei was about to yell something before Kyuubi stop him. "I know, I'm out, but some of my chakra had blended or merged with Kit's. In other words…" Kyuubi look seriously at Kouhei. "He had absorbed large amount of my chakra, Kit has become a part of me."

Kouhei sat there motionless. He's still digesting every single word that Kyuubi had told him. "So… that means…" A smile formed on both men's lips. "We can't go back since Naru still carries your chakra!" He almost shouted the last part.

"Hahaha!! That's right! Those four can't do anything to undo this." Kyuubi laughed again. "We won't be going anywhere, Kouhei. It's our job to supervise Kit's development on controlling my chakra, remember? Well, since his now a part of me…"

"We'll be staying for a looong time." Kouhei carried Naruto again. "Let's go home then, Kyuubi-sama." Said man growled lowly.

"If you keep calling me that, sooner or later someone is bound to find out!" Kouhei stared at his master. "You're allowing me to call you 'Baka-youko'? I'm flattened." He bowed.

"Not that!! NEVER, FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!!" Kyuubi actually barked.

"Then?" Kouhei and Kyuubi walked back towards the village. "What do you want to be called?" Kouhei adjust Naruto's position to piggy-back.

Kyuubi gave a thought. "I guess something simple like… Kyou." Kouhei stared at him with a startle look. "What?"

He sweatdropped. "That's **way** too simple Kyuub- I mean Kyou-san." He chuckled softly. The two laughed as they leave Tamashii no Mizu-umi.

Naruto snuggled closer to Kouhei's neck. "Atsui…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thank you to everyone who had sent nice reviews and ideas! Thank you all!!

**Tamashii no Mizu-umi**: Lake of Soul

**Atsui**: Warm

**Makai**: Demon world

Please R&R! Onegai shimasu!!


	7. Chapter 6

I am sooo, so, soooooo sorry for the lateness!!!

Thank you to everyone who had submit nice review. Thank you so much!! Love ya!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all of its character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Kouhei is mine.

If anyone has any idea for pairings, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll try to squeeze some in. But its still going to be Kyuu/Kou/Naru!

* * *

Chapter 6: And the Team 7 test begins!

On a bright, warm morning in Konohagakure, the villagers and the shinobi lives peacefully together without **much **conflict. Everyone was minding their own business. The shopkeepers' opening their store, the ninjas' doing their patrol while some went to get their new mission and the little children who will be the future ninja of Konoha went to the academy, laughing along. Everything was calm and peaceful…… until…

"**GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I F***ING OVERSLEPT!!!!" **

The shopkeeper shocked and hold onto anything that could stable themselves, ninjas instantly spring off to who knows where they think they heard the voice from since it's too loud for them and the protective parents pull their child closer and cover their ears from the fowl howl they just heard. Everyone starts to panic and wonder; 'what in the name of five nations, was that?!' Then suddenly, dusts and flashes of orange, black and yellow danced throughout the village. Some thought they had witnessed the return of the Yellow Flash of Konoha, some thought they had seen a ghost or imposter and some thought they smelled burned toast…….

Anyway, everyone recover from the shock and carry on their business.

Now, let's go to the **real **deal here……………

Naruto ran as fast as he can to the training ground. He can't believe he's 3 hours late! He clumsily wore a pair of black ninja pants and an orange sleeveless shirt that he just grabbed from his closet. His hitai-ate was tied loosely on his left shoulder and in his mouth is a half eaten black toast.

'_Craaapp!! How the hell could I've overslept??!! I knew the jutsu will take a hell out of me, but how could it be this much?!!' _He yelled to himself.

He saw two figures on the open ground and increases his speed. '_Please, please, please don't fail me!!!'_ He chanted and landed sharply in front of the two.

"Gomengomengomengomen!!! Sorry I'm late!!" Naruto kept apologizing repeatedly.

"Shut up, dobe..."

Naruto looked up.

Sasuke stood tall in front of him with the biggest frown in the world. "That idiot still hasn't arrived."

Sakura nodded weakly at him as she crouched in front of her bag.

Naruto plopped down on the ground and let go a long sigh. '_Thank goodness…' _

"So, dobe…" You Sasuke sat beside him. "Finally you leave your fox behind…"

It took Naruto 1 minute to digest what he just said. "KYAAHHH!! KOU!!! HOW COULD I HAVE LEFT HIM??!!" He stood up and quickly turned to get Kouhei when he accidently bumped something solid. "Ooff!"

"Naru, must you really scream THAT loud in the morning……"

Naruto looked up and this time, struck speechless. '_K…Kouhei??!!'_

Kouhei stood there yawning. In his human form. "Gomen, but I saw what time it was and rushed out after you." He yawned widely again. "Somehow I think we forgot something……or someone…"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Urm… I think you meant Ky…Kyuu…"

"Ah, yes. Kyou-san. He's a pretty heavy sleeper…even after your scream……" Kouhei winked and sat down. Naruto smiled understanding and sat down beside him. Suddenly, incident of this morning kick back.

(_Flashback_)

_Naruto stirred slowly. The morning sun stung his eyes. He yawned and tried to get up. Tried. 'Ara? Why can't I move my body? And my legs? And my hands?!' His eyes wide awake and he felt something was holding him down. Naruto calmed down and felt warm, steady breathing at his neck, right under his ears. His face flushed a little. "K…Kou…Kouhei…?" He whispered. Suddenly the bed sheet in front of him moved. Kouhei turned and snored softly. "Huh?"_

_Naruto wriggled to loosen the grasp. A low, deep growl came from behind him and muttered; "Stay still, Kit…" Naruto gulped. 'Kay… That's obviously Kyuubi'. He chuckle a little. Kyuubi snuggled closer and Kouhei stirred closer to him. Naruto's face is officially a tomato right now. 'Oh yeah, today's the day for the test. What time is it?' Naruto managed to wriggled out and catch a glimpse of the clock. His face turned ghostly pale and his eyes widen even more._

"**GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! I F***ING OVERSLEPT!!!!**"

"Kyuubi **GET THE HELL OFF** of ME!! Kouhei **MOVE OVER NOW**!!! I'm **FREAKING** LATE!!!!"

(_Flashback end_)

"Anyway… Where's sensei?" Naruto shaked the memory off and change the topic.

"Late. Who's Kyou?" Sasuke answered short and re-changed the topic.

"None of your business. Sakura-chan, did you have a goodnight sleep?" Naruto smiled at Sakura, ignoring him.

"Um…yeah-"

"Dobe, I said; who the hell is Kyou?!" Sasuke cut.

"Teme, I said; none of your fucking business!!" Naruto shouted back. Both of them ignored the other two people as they started to argue, as usual.

Kouhei and Sakura sat there watching words literally flew from the two boys' foul mouth. Sakura watched the mysterious man across her. She has to admit, the man before her is a really hot hunk and, dare she say it, hotter than Sasuke-kun. "Um… ano, ni…nice to meet you. My…my name is Sakura." All of her strength was used up to hold down her blush.

Kouhei sat there…… ignoring her.

"A…Ano! I'm… talking to y…you!" Sakura raised her voice a little but still held gentleness.

Kouhei looked at her. "Ah, did you say something? I only heard some annoying buzz noise since just now……" He rested his head on his hand as he continued on watching Naruto.

Sakura noticed this, and took it wrongly…very wrongly. "I know! Naruto is such an annoyance, right? He's so loud and hyper, he caused trouble to everyone he come across with! He's nothing but a troublemaker and a prankster! That's what happened if a child wasn't raised right. He's an orphan and have no relative, no wonder he became-" Her sentence hung as she was harshly pinned down and sharp claws pointed at her neck. Her eyes widen as all blood was drained from her face.

"Let me get this straight, bitch…" Kouhei's eyes glowed a little and his left arm became fox-like. His voice was dangerously calm and he let loose too much killing intents. "Uzumaki Naruto **was **an orphan…but we had taken care of him since he was a little bundle of flesh… **We are his family… Kyou-san and I… **Keep that in your fucking large forehead." He let her go. Not even a second glance of sympathy or disgust was given. His arm returns to normal as he walked to the worried looking Naruto.

* * *

Naruto felt the large killing intent and stopped arguing with Sasuke. He became worried when he saw Sakura was pinned down by a very pissed off Kouhei; that was never a good thing.

Sasuke was confused that Naruto stopped cursing suddenly and looked the other way. He looked as well and his eyes almost popped out of its socket. That weird guy pinned Sakura down! '_That…That guy is a PERVERT!!'_ He almost screamed out. '_Naruto had been with that pervert for god knows how long, who knows what he had done to him! Gah! He's coming at him!' _Sasuke immediately went into fighting stance.

"Naru, I don't accept this team. We're leaving…" Kouhei grabbed Naruto's hand. Another hand grabbed his. Kouhei looked at the owner of the hand. Sasuke glared daggers at him.

"Who are you to pick his teammates, huh?" he tightened the grip.

Kouhei glared back at him. "Like what Naru said; none of your fucking business." His grip tightened as well. Naruto just rolled his eyes. _'Here we go again…'_

"Enough, both of you."

The three of them turned to meet with an annoyed looking (even with only an eye) jounin. "May I ask who you are?"

Kouhei let go of Naruto's hand thus forcing Sasuke to do the same. "I'm his guardian. I've been supervising his training since he learned how to read……and this team will only hold him back."

Kakashi twitched. He forced a happy voice. "Then, why don't later, we all go and have a discussion with Sandaime Hokage-sama?" He laughed. '_Like hell I'm letting that kid go!'_

"Fine. Kyou-san and I will have a discussion with the Hokage, **now**." The golden eyes insisted. Veins are clearly seen popped on his head.

Kakashi twitched even more, Sasuke wants to ripped a certain someone's head now and Sakura… is Sakura, only petrified a little. Or more.

Naruto knew why Kouhei was acting very persistent. When he's pissed, he won't take a no for anything. He went in front of Kouhei, stood on his tip-toed and wrapped his arms around his neck. Naruto pulled him to his level and whispered to his ear.

"Kou… calm down… Things will only get worse if you're angry…" He persuaded Kouhei which was working very well. Kouhei relaxed and his breathing became steady. Naruto let him go and smiled. "Better?" Kouhei nodded.

"Yeah… Better?" Both Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes shadowed. Oh, they really are in need of killing spree now, and they've got the same target…

"Sorry, my bad… I'm very bad on holding my anger… Please accept my apologies." Kouhei apologize which in turned, knock the hell out of them.

""WHAT THE HELL?!! YOU WERE ACTING LIKE AN ASS JUST NOW AND HERE YOU'RE BEING SQUARE??!!!" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"No, I think I'm straight… or circle… maybe both…" He answered back.

"WE DIDN'T ASK ABOUT THAT!!!"

"Kouhei, what did you mean by straight and circle?" Naruto cocked his head to the side with a curious look.

_Silence……_

"N…Nothing Naru! It's just… a statement, you know? Means nothing!" Kouhei laughed loudly.

"We were just playing the… uh… shapes game! That's right, only a game!" Kakashi joined in with the laugh.

"Both of you are pathetic… Obviously it meant-" Sasuke's mouth was immediately shutted by the two more knowledgeable adult.

"**A GAME.**"

The three genins sweatdropped. '_So not a game…'_

"Um… okaaay, let's start the test then, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered while Sakura tried to convince Kakashi and Kouhei to let go of the suffocating Sasuke.

Kakashi let go of the raven and cleared his voice. "Saa, lets start the test! Only MY students are allowed on this training ground today…" He glanced at Kouhei. "So who-ever-you-are, why don't you leave for now. I'll take good care of Naruto for you…" He smiled. '_Leave already!'_

Kouhei stared at him with the _are-you-retarded _look. "I'm staying stupid."

"WHAT?!! WHY??!!!" Kakashi and Sasuke shouted.

"Because… I'm Naru's comrade in battle… Who, by the way, is the most helpful to him. Not like others who are only a burden in a fight." He sneered at the 'others' with an evil glint in his eyes. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi stood there dumbfounded with their jaws dangling right above the ground. Naruto laughed, didn't realize the tension in the air.

"Wh…What t…the hell did you mean…?" Kakashi mumbled almost lost of words.

Naruto suddenly remembered something. "Ah, I forgot something important!" He announced. Everyone looked at him. "Minna, this is Kouhei a.k.a Kou! He's my fox." Naruto introduced with the straightest face in the world.

"EEEeeEEHHHhhhH???!!!"

"Saa minna, dozo yoroshiku." Kouhei bowed.

"DON'T PRETEND TO BE POLITE!!!!!!!"

"Morons, you're destroying my eardrums…" Kouhei stuck a finger in both of his ears.

"YOU HAVE DOUBLE PERSONALITY OR WHAT??!!!!"

"Shut that hole on your face and begin the test." He growled.

Kakashi's eyes burst into flames. "Fine! The test is to get these bells from me! You have to fight me with the intend to kill me. Those who couldn't steal the bells from me…"_ Dramatic_ _pause_. "Fails."

Sakura shuddered at the tone of his voice. Fear crept to her mind and heart. Sasuke smirked, trying his best to hide his anxiety. Naruto and Kouhei…

"Sounds tempting, isn't it? Naru?" Kouhei smirked. "We can finally hunt a ninja…"

His eyes glowed and his teeth became canine.

"But Kou… this time…" Naruto smiled widely. "Make sure the prey is still alive, kay?"

Everyone sweatdropped and felt a little sick. _'Are these guy psychos or something?'_

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Kakashi smiled. "Those who failed can't have lunch!" He chirped. Sasuke and Sakura's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Wah, it's a good think I woke up late." Naruto sighed in relieve.

"Demo, Naru…" Kouhei looked at Kakashi. "We could just EAT _him_ for lunch…" Deadly auras surrounded him. Kakashi gulped. "But unfortunately, we already had breakfast." He sighed.

'_Unfortunately?!_' Kakashi rethink back what he just said. _With the intend to kill me._ '_Is this worth risking my life…?' _A single tear drop emerge under his eye. "Ah… so then… _gulped_… Begin."

The prey disappeared in clouds of smoke and so has the predators. The hunt began.

* * *

(Kakashi: Oi, oi. Don't make it like I'm a wild animal or something…)

(Me: You are. Deal with it.)

(Kakashi: So heartless… _cried in the darkest corner_)

* * *

The trees rustled as the wind blew. Birds singing with joy masking the forest that are made for ninjas. Two genins each hid under a bush and on a bushy tree. A jounin sat on a lone rock while reading his book. In his head has no other thought except...

'_I'm DEFINITELY going to die… I thought I'm not going to risk my life anymore, and here I am, worried about my life in a FUCKING TEST!' _He scratched his head. "Matagu, how am I getting through this?"

_Rustled_

Kakashi immediately pulled out a kunai. He stared at the bushes. After a while of nothing, he lowers down his weapon. He sighed. "I've got a supposed avenger, a fangirl, a psycho-comrade-supposed-to-be-fox guy and a cute sadist." He sighed and accepted the fact that he's attracted to Naruto. "What a year this turned out to be…" Suddenly, something clicks in his head. "GYAAAHH!! THAT PSYCHO FRIEND OF HIS CAN TURNED INTO A FOX!!!" He screamed and birds near by flew away from the tree branch they were resting. Ooo… He's **so** going to die.

Naruto crouched on a tree branch and scouted the area. He could already see Sasuke and Sakura hiding near by. He searched some more. '_Kuku… definitely a jounin. Hid very well without holding back… This is going to be so much fun!' _He smirked, until he saw a flock of birds suddenly flew away from a tree. '_I held my hope up too high…' _

"Naru." Kouhei landed beside him in his fox form. "I've found him. 30 metres North-west from here."

"And moving." Naruto corrected. He sneered as his sharp canine eyes trailed the scarecrow's movement. "Let's move." He jumped down. Kouhei stunned a moment before followed him.

"I thought we're gonna hunt the jounin?" He walked beside the blonde. The blonde looked at him. "You didn't realize?" Kouhei blinked curiously.

Naruto chuckled. "How did we ever manage each other?" He ducked a low branch. Kouhei jumped over a large lone root. "It's a test of teamwork, and we are failing miserably. Team 7, not us." He specified and sunk his hand into the bushes, grabbed something and pulled it out.

"GYAAAHHH!!! HE GOT ME!! SASUKE-KUUUN! SAVE MEE!!"

Naruto clasped Sakura's mouth shut. "Sakura-chan, please shut up for now, it's me." She struggled EVEN more. Kouhei raised his eyebrow. '_Why again, are we taking her?' _Naruto shook his head in frustration. "_Sigh. _We need to get the bastard…" Sakura seems to screaming about something but Naruto let go of her and walked under a tree beside them. "Sasuke, get down. We need to talk."

As if on cue, Sasuke dropped right beside him. "Finally, I was wondering when you're making your move." He smirked. Naruto had to grab Kouhei before he tried to slice the Uchiha to nano slices. "Not gonna happen. I'm talking about the test, moron." Sasuke sneered. "Maybe I could change your mind…" He leaned closer to him and touched his cheek.

"LIKE I WILL LET THAT FUCKING HAPPEN!!"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto, no, they stared at the FOX he was holding. "YOU DAMN MORTALS! YOU THINK YOU COULD DO ANYTHING YOU FUCKING WANTS?!" Kouhei yelled with a huge vein on his head. "Kouhei, calm down…"

"IT TALKED??!!!!"

"**HELL YEAH I DO!"** Kouhei suddenly turned to a half-human half-fox form. He became a seven-foot tall; standing on a fox-like hind leg, hands resembling a lethal razor covered in white fur, ears of the fox, canine fangs and eyes that promised thousands of that stood out the most is his bushy fox tail that stood up; showing how furious he is. The deadly aura surrounding him was the strongest proof.

Naruto's eyes widen while the other two trembled to their knees. "Kou…" He stuttered. Kouhei was howling like a wild dog. He had seen him like this before, and he never want to see it again. He can't stop him when his like this; he's not powerful enough. He grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and threw them aside. "Kouhei! Snap out of it, please!" Naruto tried to wake Kouhei up.

Naruto's pleas can't be heard by him, instead Kouhei become more vicious. "**WHERE'S THAT FILTH BLOOD?!!"** He howled as he swiped his hand in front of him. Trees started to fall one by one and dust clouds surrounded the area. He roared. Naruto could hear Sakura screaming her lungs out. '_Not good!'_

Almost instantly, the roared silent and the deadly aura disappeared.

"Sorry I'm late…"

The dust cloud finally cleared up and the forest looked different than how it was a moment ago. On the spot where Kouhei stood, stands another figure about six-foot tall this time. "Gomen Kit…" He knew, only one person or creature who would call him that. "Kyuubi…"

Kyuubi was holding Kouhei, who was in his fox form, in his arms. He seems to be fast asleep. He looked at Kouhei and sighed. "You still have a long way to go, Kit." he scratched behind Kouhei's ear. "Just like this brat…" The fox's ear twitched. Kyuubi then looked at Naruto. "You know what to do with the others……" Naruto turned his head behind, Sasuke was stunned and trembling while Sakura was crying her eyes out. He walked towards them.

Sakura freaked. "G…Ge…Get away!! GET AWAY, MONSTER!!"

Naruto kneeled in front of them, his hands each on top of their head. "You asked for this…" Suddenly, both of them collapsed. He stood up. "Done."

Kyuubi walked towards him and gave Kouhei. "Take even more care of him." He turned to leave but suddenly stop. "Oh yeah, Kit. I'm under the name Kyou now… keep that in mind." He waved a goodbye and disappeared.

Naruto looked down at Kouhei's sleeping form. '_I'm going to be even stronger. Just wait…" _He kissed his small head softly. He held him even closer.

"Ugh… my head…"

Naruto stiffed and turned around. Sasuke began to come to and Sakura was on his lap. Naruto chuckled darkly. "Sorry to disturb your _private _moment Uchiha…" Sasuke blinked and looked on his lap. "OMFG! GET OFF OF ME, BITCH!!!!!" Sakura seems to be stuck on him and won't let go. "GAAH!! YOU FUCKING SHITFACE!!!" Serve both of them right.

Naruto glared at them as he scratched behind Kouhei's ear. "Humans are morons, aren't they?" He chuckled as he pulled him closer. "We're so gonna fail this test…"

* * *

'_What the hell was that?' _Kakashi looked on his right. Just a moment ago, he sensed a strong urge of killing; he felt it. Suddenly strong wind blew along with a loud roar. Then…… silence. He knew it must be that fox guy's doing since he was and still is, a stranger. He called himself as the guardian of Naruto and even taught him, that was very suspicious. '_No one was allowed to teach Naruto anything until he reached the age of an academy student; that was what the council and majority of the heads of clans in Konoha had agreed on.' _He jumped on a tree. _'No matter what, I must tell hokage-sama about him after this test!' _

As he jumped onto another tree, a hand caught him by the back of his head and slammed him to the side of the tree. A low, deep voice was heard from behind him. "You're a little pest, don't you know?" Kakashi coughed up some blood as he tried to stay awake. He felt dizzy all of the sudden and fell unconscious. Kyou stood behind him. "What one doesn't know, doesn't hurt…" He jumped off the tree. "Now…_yawns_… I can finally go to sleep…" He stretched his arms as he walked away.

* * *

TRANSLATION

1. minna: everyone  
2. saa minna, dozo yoroshiku: (not sure, but it sounds cool!!)

Please R&R!!


End file.
